


Night Sky

by D7kyoshi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Rangshi - Freeform, Turtleducks, just soft, literally no plot, soft, tiny fic, yokoya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D7kyoshi/pseuds/D7kyoshi
Summary: Two weeks after the big fight with Yun at the mansion, Rangi gets some fresh air by the turtleduck pond. She is joined by Kyoshi later.
Relationships: Kyoshi x Rangi, Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 122





	Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t worry, folks! I’m alive! I’ve been working through super writer’s block and have been working my butt off so writing took to the back burner. Thank you for all the sweet messages in tumblr asking if I’m doing alright. I’m doing great. My little family is doing great. Just busy busy busy! I promise.
> 
> For anyone curious: Rise of Rangi will be finished. I just can’t give you a time frame, but it will get done. As for now... I give you a soft Rangshi one shot.
> 
> As always, enjoy and thank you for reading!

A small spot of the grounds remained unscathed and Rangi let out a sigh of relief as she slowly approached the pond. The thin, drooping branches of small willow trees gently swayed. There was taller grass than usual surrounding the area and she assumed it was due to Kyoshi neglecting the lawns over the past few years. Luckily, the grass at the edge of the pond was short.

With a tight grip, she held onto the cane that helped her move along nowadays. She had quickly moved away from the crutch but there was still a way to go in recovering from the fight with Yun. She hobbled along at her own pace, not caring to go any faster than needed. There was care in every step as Rangi made sure to not jostle the still hurting wound on her back and her overall recovering body. Her teeth gritted a little as she methodically kept walking. 

In due time, the young woman had made it to her turtleduck pond. Soft greetings met her, the quacks of the flock welcoming her long overdue presence. Several turtleducks swam over to greet her. Many of them from when she was last here had grown up and there were now new ducklings swimming around. A few turtleducks waddled towards her, their soft eyes and beaks looking contently up at her. One of them nipped at her boot a few times, both in greeting and what seemed to be slight anger.

It had been close to two years since she had seen her little flock. Rangi wouldn’t blame them if they were upset with her. The unintended neglect saddened her own soul but she was excited that they managed to survive the other week’s chaos.

Now wasn’t the time to focus on that though. She came out here to get fresh air and to relax away from the infirmary that Kyoshi and her mother were insistent she stay put in until fully healed. That wasn’t going to happen. Rangi took the greatest care to slowly kneel and then sit down on the ground. The stiffness of muscles and joints made her winch. They had all taken a beating from Yun and laying in bed didn’t help much either.

Rangi placed the small lantern in her hand behind her and looked up. With all the other outside lamps extinguished, the stars in the sky were bright and welcoming. It was a sight to behold, looking up at the little sparks of light above her. They filled the night sky to the brim and seemed to hardly leave room for anything more. 

Tears began to well up in her eyes. Two weeks ago, she had stared up at this same sky, but Kyoshi’s face was there while Rangi took what she had thought to be her last shallow breaths of this world. She had taken in every detail of Kyoshi’s face, not wanting to forget a single thing as she felt herself slowly ascended to the Spirits above.

It’s not that she feared death, but she now feared losing Kyoshi or leaving her behind to survive. She knew they would both find a way to move past each other but they were better together. They had come to learn so much about and from each other and to be without Kyoshi made her heart sink. Rangi frowned as a realization hit her hard in the chest. She closed her eyes and sighed in disappointment with herself.

“Why aren’t you inside?” A beautiful, loving voice broke her thoughts and a small smile fluttered across her face. Rangi opened her eyes to find Kyoshi standing tall above her.

“I needed some fresh air. It was feeling too closed off in the infirmary.” She patted the ground next to her. “Join me?”

“If you wanted fresh air, I could have helped you. What if you would have fallen? What if you aggravated your wounds?” Kyoshi moved to Rangi’s side and sat down, crossing her legs as she did for meditation. A few of the turtleducks quacked and waddled towards Rangi at the emergence of a stranger. She chuckled and rolled her eyes at their thought of her as the ultimate momma duck.

Rangi reached over and placed a hand on Kyoshi’s thigh. The warmth of Kyoshi’s hand slowly entwining with her own caused her to naturally smile. “I’m sorry, you know.”

Kyoshi glanced over, “For what?”

“For being very selfish at times, especially over the last few months. I’ve just always had this dream of what the Avatar should be and I’ve tried too hard to fit you into the mold. It hasn’t been fair of me to do so.” Rangi squeezed Kyoshi’s hand.

There was a beat of silent thought. “I understand, you had my best interests in mind and I appreciate that, but I’m never going to be the Avatar that you envisioned.” Kyoshi said as she looked up towards the sky as well. “I’m trying my best with what I’ve been given while dealing with everything that has been taken from me.”

Rangi nodded to herself. “I know and I promise to be more accepting of that.” They sat there, both of them looking up at the endlessness above them. “I haven’t had a chance to thank you, for you know, saving my life.”

“Rangi, you have saved my life numerous times and you mean everything to me. I would have died killing Yun if it meant keeping you alive.” Kyoshi now looked down at her lap and sighed. “I don’t know what I would have done if I had lost you.”

“You would have moved on eventually. There’s more left for you in this world to accomplish.” Rangi stated matter-of-factly.

Kyoshi sighed. “I don’t know if I would have moved on.”

Rangi took a deep breath and winched at the slight back pain it caused. “One thing they always taught in Academy is that everything is temporary. The moment, the pain, everything. There’s always something more on the horizon to move towards. With the nature of my job and one of my roles in your life, it’s inevitable that at some point you will be without me.”

“I know, I just don’t like to think about it.” Kyoshi said. “Do you think anything in our future will be as difficult as the past two years?”

Rangi took another deep breath and exhaled. “I would imagine so, but we will get better at going through it.” 

Once again, silence washed over them. They stayed there amidst their serious conversation, acknowledging that they were both still trying to process everything that had happened not over just the past few months, but the past couple of years. Kyoshi sighed as she slowly laid down onto her back. She unfolded her legs but kept them slightly bent and gently resting to the side on Rangi’s legs. They laid there shoulder to shoulder, now enjoying the silent company of each other. 

The soft padding of feet approached as Fox appeared from the tall grass. Small little whines and squeals came from the animal as it approached. The turtleducks panicked as they all tried to sprint back to the water. Both of the women chuckled at the several small splashes that could be heard at their feet.

Fox’s snout appeared over their faces. It was a strange animal but Rangi had quickly grown attached. Fox sniffed at both of them before making it’s way to Rangi’s side. She moved her arm outward so Fox could curl up tightly next to her. Rangi held the animal close as its head rested gently on her upper arm. Being squished between these two beings filled her with more warmth than she thought she could handle.

“Why does Fox seem to be more attached to you than me?” Kyoshi was looking at Rangi, nearly grinning in disbelief.

“There’s no need to be jealous about it. I’ve always been good with animals and Fox is no different.” Rangi carefully leaned over and gave the now snoozing animal a kiss on top of the head.

Out of the corners of her eyes, Rangi could see Kyoshi shaking her head. “I’ve been replaced.”

Rangi chuckled. “No, you haven’t. You can never be replaced.”

Kyoshi smiled and squeezed Rangi’s hand again. Rangi closed her eyes and listened to the leaves and tall grasses rustle in the night breeze. Exhaustion slowly sank in as she drifted to sleep.


End file.
